Introspection
by Edden
Summary: OS COMPLETE / Un bilan chaotique de ce qu'a été la vie de Sôbi... du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la rencontre du petit frère de Seimei : Aoyagi Ritsuka. Sôbi/Ritsuka


**Note de l'auteur :**

Ceci est mon tout premier OS. Il est consacré au manga LOVELESS, qui est à mes yeux un véritable chef d'œuvre. Après relectures successives de la collection, j'ai décidé de m'atteler d'abord à quelque chose de plus 'tragique', ce qui reflète davantage la fin de la publication (c'est à dire Tome 8, pour le moment). Un autre OS plus basé sur Ritsuka sera probablement à venir... pour les intéressés :)

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, je ne suis pas Kouga Yun, et les personnages ne sont pas les miens. Comme l'indique le titre du site, il s'agit d'une fanfiction...

Pour celles (et ceux ?) qui ne l'auraient pas compris en lisant, le texte est du point de vue de Sôbi.

* * *

Je n'ai pas eu la jeunesse heureuse et pleine d'amour que tout un chacun espère connaître.

A la mort de mes parents, je me sui retrouvé seul, privé d'affection dès l'âge de six ans. Quel enfant pourrait grandir épanoui dans ces conditions ? C'est Ritsu sensei qui m'a pris en charge et s'est occupé de moi. Dès le départ, il était froid et distant, manifestant même une certaine aversion à mon égard. A ce moment là, j'ai su à quoi m'en tenir. La vie que j'avais menée jusqu'ici venait de se terminer brusquement ; et plus jamais je n'ai été heureux comme je l'avais été auparavant.

Mon admission à Shichisei, l'école des combattants, a été une expérience pour le moins éprouvante. J'y ai appris à obéir coûte que coûte. Ritsu sensei s'est exclusivement occupé de mon éducation et de mon entraînement. Cloîtré dans son bureau jonché de cadres aux papillons épinglés, je suffoquais, jour après jour. Je déteste les papillons ; ils sont faibles, et s'ils n'étaient pas aussi beaux, ils ne termineraient certainement pas cloués derrière une vitre.

Ritsu m'a montré comment devenir fort, comment surpasser la douleur ; et pour cela j'ai du essuyer des heures interminables de tortures physique et mentale. Les mains contre le mur, je m'entendais inlassablement répéter que la douleur engendre la peur, et que par conséquent, je ne devais en aucun cas la redouter. Elle serait pour moi une force.

**"Soumets-toi.**

**Sois dominé.**

**C'est ta destiné.**

**Protège toujours ton sacrifice...**

**Et bats-toi !"**

Serrer les dents... Comment ne pas crier... comment ne pas ciller... Toujours rester maître de la situation. Ne jamais se laisser déborder. Ne jamais être faible. Endurer. J'ai fini par m'y habituer et par faire abstraction des coups et des blessures. Les cicatrices sur mon dos ont disparu ; pas celles à vif, gravées dans mon cœur. On garde forcément des séquelles de ce genre de choses. Il paraît que je suis maso... je demanderais bien : à qui la faute ?

Ma vie a été un étrange mélange de solitude et de soumission. J'ai perdu mes oreilles, très jeune. Plus que de normale. Je venais à peine d'avoir quatorze ans, le jour où j'ai fait l'amour la première fois, avec Ritsu sensei. Je n'en garde pas un grand souvenir... Je sais seulement que ça a laissé un vide profond. L'instant d'avant j'avais des oreilles et une queue ; l'instant d'après, elles avaient disparu. On s'attend surement à ce que ce soit un choc pour un enfant de cet âge... ce qui est certainement le cas d'une grande partie de la population. Mais je n'ai jamais été dans la norme. Qu'il s'agisse d'un abus ou non, je ne me suis même pas posé la question. Ritsu sensei était tout pour moi ; le seul repère que j'aie et la seule personne à aimer. Il pouvait bien faire de mon corps ce que bon lui semblait, j'aurais tout subit, tout enduré sans rien trouver à redire. Après tout, les leçons avaient bien fini par rentrer.

J'écoutais, j'obéissais, je suivais. Je ne vivais pas pour moi.

Et puis il y a eu Seimei. Comme on me l'avait un jour expliqué, je n'étais qu'une coquille vide, attendant d'être marquée, attendant un maître. Moi qui ai toujours espéré que Ritsu sensei ferait de moi son combattant, quelle déception cela a été lorsqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il m'avait trouvé un sacrifice. Le meilleur, selon lui, que j'aurais pu avoir. Aoyagi Seimei, le grand frère de Ritsuka. Il avait alors quatorze ans, soit trois de moins que moi ; malgré cela, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il n'en tiendrait pas compte, qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne qui obéit. Les ordres, c'était lui qui les donnait.

Seimei était un être cruel et dominateur, mais je lui ai juré allégeance, sans réfléchir une seconde et sans éprouver de remords. A partir du moment où je lui ai appartenu, je n'ai plus eu d'existence propre. Je ne vivais que par et pour lui, j'étais sa propriété. Le nom gravé au canif sur ma gorge en témoigne ; je suis à lui -pour toujours- et cela me convenait. "BELOVED", tracé en demi-cercle, comme un collier... Je suis en sa possession ; je suis son jouet. Qu'il fasse de moi tout ce qu'il voudra, j'en redemanderais... Cette gravure avait autant pour but de marquer son territoire que de me faire oublier tout le reste ; ne plus voir que lui. Seimei a toujours été très possessif ; il n'aimait pas que les choses lui résistent, et il supportait encore moins qu'on le compare au reste du monde. Il a gravé dans mon cœur pour remplacer ce que Ritsu sensei avait représenté à mes yeux jusque là. Il voulait être le centre de mon Univers, et il l'a été.

A la même époque, j'ai pu être admis dans une école d'art, et j'ai fait la connaissance de Kio. Je n'ai jamais compris la raison pour laquelle Seimei m'a autorisé à suivre des cours, mais cela m'a permis d'avoir un semblant de vie, bien qu'elle appartienne entièrement à mon sacrifice. J'ai toujours vu la peinture comme une libération du corps et de l'esprit. Une manière d'oublier un instant que je ne suis rien ni personne.

Kio est, aujourd'hui encore, la personne de laquelle je suis le plus proche, si l'on excepte Ritsuka, avec qui j'ai un lien particulier. Pourtant, il en aura fallu du chemin et de la persévérance pour en arriver où n en est maintenant. Alors que je venais juste d'arriver, il s'était déjà mis en tête de m'approcher, ce qui avait le don de m'énerver au plus haut point. On était très mal parti pour entamer une relation amicale ; je ne me serais même jamais intéressé à lui... s'il n'avait pas eu ce tatouage dans le dos. Le jour où je l'ai vu à la dérobée, il m'a comme envouté. Il était impossible que je n'en demande pas d'avantage à son propriétaire. C'est donc de cette manière que nous avons eu notre première discussion pour le moins bancale. Au fil du temps, Kio est devenu mon meilleur ami... le seul véritable ami que j'aie d'ailleurs.

Ma vie était devenue un peu ennuyeuse ; un routine s'était installée. Je suivais Seimei, même s'il n'avait à priori pas besoin de mon aide, il aimait être adulé et monté sur un piédestal. Tout me paraissait creux et sans relief... jusqu'au jour où Il m'a dit cette phrase :

"Si je venais à disparaitre, occupe-toi de Ritsuka et aime le. Deviens son combattant."

Je savais que de tels ordres étaient de mauvais augure. Pourquoi me parlait-il de cela ? Il n'empêche qu'une semaine plus tard... Seimei disparaissait. Il était mort, j'en étais persuadé, tué par les Sept Lunes. Alors conformément à sa demande, j'ai attendu Ritsuka, et ce pendant plusieurs jours. Agacé par ce jeune garçon qui ne se manifestait pas, j'ai du partir à sa recherche moi même. Je l'ai attendu à la sortie de l'école. J'ai été surpris en transposant les dire de Seimei à son sujet et la personne que j'avais en face de moi. Il le décrivait comme un enfant solitaire et fragile, ayant besoin d'être protégé ; moi je voyais plutôt un gamin qui essayait de s'en sortir par lui même... Mais après tout, une première impression est parfois trompeuse.

Plus j'ai appris à le connaître, plus je me suis attaché à Ritsuka. Outre les ordres de Seimei, j'avais envie de protéger ce garçon dont la vie semblait être un véritable calvaire ; une mère qui le bat, un frère disparu, très peu d'amis -même si c'était plutôt par choix. Sa solitude et son désarroi m'ont accroché à lui bien davantage que de simples directives. Il semblait prendre autant soin de moi que je m'évertuais à le faire pour lui. Je suis rapidement tombé dans ses filets, à sa merci. Il m'est devenu indispensable, bien au delà de la relation qu'ont en général un combattant et son sacrifié.

Moi qui ai toujours été habitué à souffrir, à être dominé et traité comme un objet... il était inévitable que je finisse par flancher et m'éprendre de Ritsuka qui était, lui, l'opposé même de ce genre de procédés. Ritsuka Aoyagi, la candeur incarnée. Il n'est encore qu'un enfant, pourtant, il semble être tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Allongé dans le canapé, j'observe assidument le plafond depuis une bonne demi-heure, absorbé par un bilan assez négatif de ma vie. Mon visage crispé reflète surement un afflux d'idées négatives dont je me débarrasserais volontiers.

"Sôbi ?

-Hum ?"

La voix de Ritsuka, assis à côté de moi, me sort de mes pensées désagréables. Je secoue la tête avant de la tourner vers celui qui m'observe, inquiet.

"A quoi tu penses ?"

Je souris et pose une main sur ses cheveux.

"A rien d'intéressant."

A voir sa tête, il n'a pas l'air convaincu. Il fronce les sourcils, contrarié.

"Allez !! Dis-moi !"

Je me redresse. Ca ne ressemble pas à un ordre, plutôt à une demande. Moi, je n'obéis qu'aux ordres. Je n'ai pas envie de l'ennuyer avec ce qui me préoccupe, soit un bilan chaotique de ce qu'a été ma pauvre vie. Je caresse ses cheveux et le regarde dans les yeux. Comment résister à cette gueule d'ange ? Pour changer de sujet comme pour satisfaire un manque grandissant, je lui murmure :

"Ritsuka... prends-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît."

Il cligne des yeux, pris au dépourvu. Je répète :

"Serre-moi contre toi."

Il se reprend et me sourit, avant de m'enlacer. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je resserre l'étreinte. Il est chaud. L'odeur de sa peau m'enivre et ses cheveux me chatouillent. Il est tellement doux. Je sens mon cœur louper un battement. Je pourrais rester comme cela des heures... c'est si bon. Je m'agrippe à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui, d'une certaine façon, est bel et bien le cas. On reste quelques minutes comme ça, avant que commence à naître un malaise.

Alors qu'il se recule doucement, je l'attrape de chaque côté du visage et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ouvre les yeux en grand, surpris ; puis finit par les fermer, pour mieux apprécier l'échange. C'est tellement grisant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on s'embrasse, pourtant, ça me fait toujours le même effet. Mon rythme cardiaque accélère, des frissons me parcourent la peau, mes sens sont décuplés. Je me sens finalement proche de lui. Je sais que c'est également son cas, je le sens tressaillir contre moi. Le baiser est soft et pourtant chargé d'émotion.

On se détache enfin pour se regarder dans les yeux.

...

Je savais que cela devait arriver un jour.

...

"Je t'aime Ritsuka."


End file.
